Mata Nui (Island)
Mata Nui was a large island on the surface of Aqua Magna, accidentally created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui's camouflage system. It was the home of the Matoran of Metru Nui for over one-thousand years following the Great Cataclysm, and the site of several battles between the Toa Mata, later the Toa Nuva, and the forces of Makuta Teridax and the Bohrok swarms. It has since been destroyed by the re-awakening of Mata Nui. History .]] During the Great Cataclysm, the Great Spirit fell from space and crashed on his back onto Aqua Magna. This damaged his camouflage system and activated it, creating the island and leaking Energized Protodermis onto the surface. The leak caused a radical proliferation of vegetation to develop on the island's surface. One of Mata Nui's other purposes was to be the landing spot for the Toa Mata, instead of a possibly more dangerous direct-assault on the Dome of Metru Nui. They would have used Kini-Nui to get to Metru Nui, instead. Following the Great Cataclysm, the Toa Metru landed on the shore of what would later be called Naho Bay. The island was named after the Great Spirit Mata Nui by Vakama. They scouted out the land to find areas for the Matoran of Metru Nui to live, and each chose their Wahi and village locations for their own reasons, with security in mind. Vakama had a vision of them one day losing their powers, and in response, they created six Toa Stones and chose locations to hide them. After they returned from the Great Rescue, they hid the Kanohi Avohkii in the Mangai Volcano. They named several of the landmarks after the Toa Mangai, such as Naho Bay and the Mangai Volcano, or respected figures, such as in the case of Mount Ihu, or common myths like with the Tren Krom Break. When the Matoran were awakened on Mata Nui during the Great Rescue they constructed villages in the designated spots on Mata Nui, under the instruction of the Toa Metru who had become Turaga. For one-thousand years afterward, the island was plagued by Rahi attacks. These Rahi were controlled by Teridax and his Infected Kanohi. Once the Toa Mata arrived, they put an end to the attacks by confronting and defeating Teridax. However, he unleashed the Bohrok immediately thereafter, and the island was ravaged by their attempts to level it of everything that had come as a result of the Great Cataclysm. However, after the defeat of the Bahrag, Queens of the Bohrok, the Bohrok were reprogrammed and made to begin rebuilding the island. When Takua found the Avohkii the island was once again badly damaged by the Rahkshi while they were searching for it. The villages Ta-Koro and Onu-Koro were destroyed in the process. After Takanuva defeated Teridax and rediscovered Metru Nui, the Matoran left the Isle of Mata Nui. When the Matoran departed, the island was believed to be inhabited only by Rahi. The Toa Nuva later returned to Mata Nui to awaken the Bohrok swarms once more, as per their mission. When Gali Nuva later went back to look through the Great Telescope, she found that all of Mata Nui had been destroyed, save for the telescope itself. Though she did not see it, the foundations of the Kini-Nui also remain intact, for all things constructed by the Great Beings were not destroyed by the Bohrok. When the Great Spirit Mata Nui finally awoke, his face penetrated the island, which was covering the face of his being. This destroyed the island in the process. The reason for the island's destruction, and why the Bohrok had to clean the island, was because the island itself was the result of a malfunction in Mata Nui's camouflage system that occurred when Teridax attacked the Great Spirit. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Matoro hesitated on the decision to revive Mata Nui, thus the core was sealed off and Mata Nui remained dead. As a result, the inhabitants of the entire Matoran Universe migrated to Mata Nui except the Zyglak and Makuta. The Makuta attempted to migrate, but were forced back by the Toa and the Order of Mata Nui. Here, the Toa helped stabilize the land to prevent collapse, extended the amount of land in order to house all its' new residents, and warded the ground so that if the Makuta dug through to ''"The Kingdom of the Great Spirit", the residents would know about the action. The residents live in unexpected harmony, with different species working alongside each other without conflict. The Dark Hunters became the law enforcers, and Takanuva surrendered his Toa Power and created a new generation of Toa and formed a ruling council to oversee "The Kingdom". There was a diverse array of architecture around the island, ranging from simple huts to rebuilt landmarks such as the Coliseum and the Great Furnace. The inhabitants of "The Kingdom", however, are preparing to depart from the island, and take up residence among the stars. Landscape The island measured three-hundred-fifty-seven kio in length and one-hundred-seventy-eight kio in width, and was located on the ocean surface of Aqua Magna. Prior to the Energized Protodermis leak, Mata Nui was a barren, desertic land, since no one was ever planned to live there. After the Energized Protodermis leak, Mata Nui's landscape was greatly changed. The landscape of the island during the Protodermis leak was tropical, and was split into six different regions, or Wahi, with Kini-Nui located at the center. After being leveled by the Bohrok, the island resumed its' barren state. Ta-Wahi The volcanic region of Fire, and the former location of the now destroyed Ta-Koro. Rivers and other bodies of liquid containing lava could be found throughout the region. It also housed the Ta-Kini. Ga-Wahi The oceanic region of Water, and the former location of the now destroyed Ga-Koro. The region was dominated by Lake Naho, and the land is largely underwater. It housed a wide variety of plants, above and under the sea. It also housed the Ga-Kini. Le-Wahi The forested region of Air, and the former location of the now destroyed Le-Koro. Le-Wahi held a vast variety of trees, wildlife, and other life. The swampy area below the canopy housed many dangerous wildlife and was easy to get lost in. Le-Koro was built inside the treetops, safe from most creatures. It also housed the Le-Kini. Po-Wahi The arid region of Stone, and the former location of the now destroyed Po-Koro. It was a large desert, filled with many canyons and other natural landforms. It proved an adept work station for carvers. Po-Wahi housed many Rahi, some dangerous. It also housed the Po-Kini. Onu-Wahi The dark and cavernous region of Earth, and the former location of the now destroyed Onu-Koro. It was primarily underground, and most inhabitants had adapted anatomies, such as enhanced night vision. Onu-Wahi did include land above ground, although very little of it was ever colonized. It also housed the Onu-Kini. Ko-Wahi The frozen region of Ice, and the former location of the now destroyed Ko-Koro. Ko-Wahi was largely covered in a deep layer of ice and snow. It housed little plantlife, and only the most durable of creatures could withstand the harsh weather. It also housed the Ko-Kini. Other Locations Major Landmarks *Wall of History (Destroyed) *Great Mine (Destroyed) *Cavern of Light (Destroyed) *Sanctum (Destroyed) *Wall of Prophecy (Destroyed) *Gate of Ice (Destroyed) *Kini-Nui (Retracted) Major Landforms *Mangai Volcano (Destroyed) **Lake of Fire (Destroyed) *Charred Forest (Destroyed) *Tren Krom Break (Destroyed) *Naho Bay (Merged with surrounding sea) *Hura-Mafa River (Destroyed) *East Garden (Destroyed) *Lake Kanae (Destroyed) *Kanae Bay (Merged with surrounding sea) *Kumu Islets (Destroyed) *Motara Desert (Destroyed) *Leva Bay (Merged with surrounding sea) *Tiro Canyon (Destroyed) *Papa Nihu Reef (Destroyed) *Mount Ihu (Destroyed) **The Drifts (Destroyed) Inhabitants Matoran The Matoran were the primary residents on Mata Nui before they returned to Metru Nui. Due to the effects of the Matoran Spheres, the Matoran of Mata Nui were slightly smaller and weaker than their Metru Nui forms. However, they were eventually rebuilt into a stronger form. Rahi and Creatures Many types of Rahi resided on Mata Nui, many of which came from Metru Nui. Mata Nui was also the home to organic creatures that learned to coexist with the recent Rahi arrivals. When the Toa Metru first arrived, they noted organic birds in the skies overhead and organic sea life on the island's shores. Other creatures, like the Lightfish were later used for illumination by the Ga-Matoran. Absolutely no species are native to Mata Nui. All Rahi and Matoran migrated to Mata Nui from mainly Metru Nui or somewhere else. All or most of the Rahi retreated back to Metru Nui as a result of the reawakening of the Bohrok swarms. The following Rahi were known to inhabit the island of Mata Nui: Quotes Appearances *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 1: Challenge of the Rahi'' *''McDonald's Comic 2: Tale of the Toa'' *''McDonald's Comic 3: Secret of the Swarm'' *''McDonald's Comic 4: Into the Nest'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''Wall of History'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: The Bohrok Awake'' *''Comic 5: To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Comic 6: Into the Nest'' *''Comic 7: What Lurks Below'' *''Comic 8: The End of the Toa?'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''Comic 10: Powerless!'' *''Comic 11: A Matter of Time...'' *''Comic 12: Absolute Power'' *''Comic 13: Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''Comic 14: At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''Mask of Light'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''Comic 15: Secrets and Shadows'' *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (In a Flashback) *''Comic 27: Fractures'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12.5'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 14: Endgame'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''The Legend Reborn'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' (In an Illusion) *''BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui Promo Animation'' *''Toa Mata Promo Animations'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Makuta'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Nest'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Toa Nuva Promo Animations'' *''Toa Nuva Promo CD'' *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''Mask of Light Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Explorer (Movie)'' *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Mata Nui (Island) Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands